


Never a Bride

by ZafiraMente



Series: Exposition [5]
Category: Newsflesh Series - Mira Grant
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest, putting the fun in dysfunctional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraMente/pseuds/ZafiraMente
Summary: The Masons are going to a wedding. Pre-series. Set when they are in their late teens
Relationships: Georgia Mason/Shaun Mason
Series: Exposition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501508
Kudos: 3





	Never a Bride

They had to go to a wedding of all things. Who still got married with a crowd of people around? Apparently, their parents’ friends. They hadn’t wanted to go, but Stacy had insisted. She had also insisted that George wear a dress, something that wasn’t black, and to put on her contacts to ‘look like a normal person for a change’. 

“I think I’m going to wear my contacts after all.” George called through the door to Shaun. She was finishing getting ready, clipping a little bird barrette into her short, dark hair. The lights were completely out, but she could still see herself in the mirror clearly for her makeup. Shaun was finishing getting ready himself, which was why the door was closed; Shaun needed light. Originally, she was going to just wear her sunglasses and defy that part of the instructions, but then her new contacts had arrived.

“Really, you’re going to debut them for this?” Shaun couldn’t help the smirk when he heard her question. He knew George wasn’t planning on wearing the contacts their parents had bought. Those had recently had an “ _accident”_.

George giggled a little in return. “She was the one who said I had to go to this and I had wear some _color_.” Her new contacts were bright cornflower blue, looking like costume contacts that were used in the movies. She bought them with her own money that she had gotten from selling different stories. They had arrived a week ago. The spiteful part of her was waiting for the perfect opportunity to show them off, and this wedding was it.

She didn’t love wearing contacts in general; they made her feel vulnerable, because her peripheral vision was crap when they were in; she once had a close call secondary to that. But at a wedding, Shaun could be next to her at all times and so she wouldn’t have to be worried about attack. The other times she had worn them, her eyes had been hurting so badly from the lights, she couldn’t care about anything else. Today though, she was doing it to prevent a migraine, as the wedding was outdoors, during the day. “Fucking Irwins,” she muttered under her breath.

“What did I do now?” Shaun entered the bathroom once the lights in his room were off. He slipped his arms around George’s waist from behind, kissing her cheek. They had been sleeping together for several years by this point, but he still never tired of being near her, touching her, kissing her. He couldn’t imagine a future where he could ever tire of her.

George finished putting in her contacts, smiling at Shaun in the mirror. “Not you this time. Just cursing Irwins for wanting to have an outdoors wedding.” She batted her eyelashes at him in the mirror, enjoying his reaction.

He growled playfully and kissed her neck. “We could do it outdoors at night instead, just think of the ratings.” The words came out without thinking, the smile fading from both their faces, his before hers.

George turned around in his arms so she could face him, looking worried. They had never discussed the limitations of their future out loud before, but Shaun’s words had caused them both to explicitly realize that a wedding would never be in their future. 

“I love you.” His words were earnest, searching her for the doubt she was afraid he would have on his face. “I want nothing more than you.”

“And I love you.” Those words told them everything they needed to know. They kissed deeply, Shaun lifting George up onto the counter without thinking, leaning into her.

“GEORGE! SHAUN!” The sound of their father yelling for them from downstairs was a very effective method for killing their mood. They broke apart, resting foreheads on each other with matching wry smiles.

“And the award for timing goes to…” Shaun muttered with mild annoyance. 

George laughed, slipping down from the counter. “Your fault for trying to mess around when they are home and worse, when we have to leave in five minutes.” She readjusted her skirt and blouse to their prior undisturbed state. She didn’t wear skirts often, but Shaun was a leg man, and she loved being able to tease him in public sometimes.

“I could have worked with five minutes.” Shaun grumbled playfully. George swatted his arm giving him a roll of her creepy blue eyes.

“Come on, let’s go to a wedding.” He offered his arm in a over-the-top gentlemanly fashion.

She kissed him quickly, taking his arm. “Let’s do.”

* * *

George was able to avoid her mother’s gaze until they were almost there, at which point she promptly lost her shit.

“What in the hell happened to your contacts?” Stacy was furious.

“There was an accident,” George said, nonplussed. Shaun had a hold of her hand, out of the view of the rearview mirror. “Someone stepped on one.” Someone had been herself, but who was counting?

The fury was etched clear as day on Stacy’s face. “And you secretly bought your own replacements?”

“As a matter of fact, I did.” George’s chin came up in defiance. “I didn’t like the brown.”

Stacy hissed, “It’s not about what you like, missy.” All she could think of is what people would say. How was it going to look to readers and viewers. Too many little cracks like this in their perfect family façade had already occurred for her taste. She couldn’t have anything challenge her public image at this point, it would ruin the entire family.

George stopped, a little shocked that their mother had been so open about it. She was about to respond when there was a knock on their father’s window. The valet at the wedding was wondering if they planned to get out of the car.

Instantly, Stacy’s demeanor changed, going to her public persona of the perfect mother. “Oh sorry, teenagers, you know!” Her laughter was false and forced, but enough to cover the moment. “We can talk about this later.” She shot a hidden glare to the kids to get out of the car.

George moved out of the car with dread. That probably meant Stacy would try and bring it up some time when she was alone, but it would definitely be when Michael was not present. He could sometimes provide a moderating hand to his wife, and if she wanted to really tear into George, she would make sure he wasn’t there to witness.

Shaun’s hand touched the small of her back as he followed her out, concerned. He knew his mother’s MO as well. He would have to stick to George like glue to keep her from getting cornered when they weren’t in public. After they were all out of the car, he offered his arm to her again, this time far more subdued.

“She can walk on her own, Shaun, that’s why she wears the damn contacts, so she can see,” Stacy snapped quietly. The sight of the two of them together in that moment just sat on her wrong and it made it harder to not think things she would rather ignore.

Michael held up his hands. “Stacy, it’s fine. We’ll deal with the contacts later. And it’s very bright out and you know Georgia’s vision isn’t as good with her contacts in, no matter what color they are.” He did give a disapproving glance to George, not sure why the girl always had to provoke Stacy.

“You are making us go to an outdoor wedding and wanted George to wear contacts. She is more vulnerable wearing them. I’ll be with her the whole time.” Shaun was blunt and matter-of-fact, as he often was when it came to George and their parents. Unlike George, he was over them entirely, and had no concern to try and maintain their love. He just was better at _playing_ nice when it suited him.

Stacy gave a forced smile, as they were being approached by people. “That’s not necessary. I can lead her.” Stacy gave her arm to George. As much of a nuisance as it was, it would make a beautiful story: mother leading her daughter to ensure her safety. “You go on Shaun. She’s not your responsibility.”

“Stacy, Michael! So these are the famous Mason twins!” The male stranger who had approached, called out to the Masons.

“We’re not twins.” George and Shaun replied at the same time without even thinking. They had insisted Stacy and Michael stop calling them twins as part of their strike at thirteen. Even they thought it was a bridge too far to be called twins in public, in light of what they were doing in private.

“Patrick, this is my beautiful daughter, Georgia.” Stacy patted George’s hand, putting on a lovely show. “And that is Shaun, our handsome son.” She gave a nod towards Shaun. She and Patrick started walking, slightly ahead of the others, pulling a reluctant George along. “I hope you don’t mind, but my daughter has retinal KA, and needs some help getting around during the day sometimes.” She didn’t keep the pity out of her tone while she mentioned George’s condition. Stacy was always good for milking it for all it was worth. 

“My. What a … striking… color your eyes are.” Patrick said as they walked.

Stacy grimaced for a flash before turning it into a smile and started explaining them, before George even had a moment to open her mouth. At that point, it was better to just tune her out and let her go. Shaun glowered internally, watching George go off with their adoptive mother to be paraded around for all the ass-pats Stacy could ever want. George looked back over her shoulder helplessly for a moment as they walked away. She wasn’t sure how she could survive an afternoon tethered to her mother.

* * *

“You take her.” Stacy hissed as she nearly pushed George over to Shaun. Stacy had only lasted fifteen minutes into the reception, before she was done with her adoptive daughter’s attitude.

George stumbled just slightly at the strong “encouragement” to go back to Shaun. Of course, he grabbed her to steady her. “Gladly.” His eyes asked if she was alright, and she silently responded she was. Before he could say anything else, Stacy had already left to go schmooze with someone else.

“I’m so sorry.” Shaun held her hand in the crook of his elbow as they walked over toward a quiet, shady area.

“I think it was worse for her than me.” George grinned a little. She had been as obnoxious as possible, while still appearing to be the doting daughter.

Shaun smiled back, relieved to see she was really ok. “Well she deserves it, you don’t.” 

They sat down on a bench in the shade of the tent canopy that had been erected. “She tries.” George’s halfhearted defense was rote, no longer believing it truly, but she wanted to believe it was true.

“Maybe.” Shaun agreed, mostly to protect George from having to fully confront just how little Stacy cared for them.

They sat next to each other in comfortable silence, observing the reception festivities. The first dance of the newly married couple though spurred Shaun to speak again, softly so only Georgia could hear. “I’m sorry I can’t give this to you.” He had to admit it was romantic and wonderful, seeing people celebrating the love of the happy couple, and just how happy they were, holding each other in front of their friends and family. Shaun never wanted George to want for anything, and this was something out of their reach. 

She leaned her head onto his shoulder. “You are the most important thing in my life. Anything we can’t have together, I don’t want.” It was true in her heart. She would rather never marry than marry someone who wasn’t Shaun.

He put his arm around her shoulder, kissing her hair in what could be seen by outsiders as a brotherly manner. “Thank you. I love you too.” He appreciated her not denying that being able to marry would be nice, being able to openly express how they felt without having to hide it all the time would be amazing. But if the only way that could happen was with someone else, he would always choose to hide with George.

* * *

The rest of the wedding had passed uneventfully, except for Stacy’s comments about them being too stand-offish. The ride home was tense and silent, their mother still fuming about the contacts. They didn’t need any direction to retreat to their rooms. When the knock came at George’s door, she stiffened. It was from the outside, which meant it wasn’t Shaun. 

“Georgia, I’m going to open the door in sixty seconds. Protect your eyes.” Stacy kept her voice low. She didn’t want to catch the attention of either of the men in the house.

George sighed and steeled herself for the confrontation, going to the door to open in. “Yes? I’m getting ready for bed.”

Stacy was standing with her arms crossed, a frown on her face. “We need to talk about your contacts.” She stepped into the room.

“Why? They are my eyes. I paid for the contacts.” George knew an apology might have helped, but she couldn’t bring herself to give one. 

Stacy’s lips pursed. “Because you are _my_ child and living under _my_ roof, eating _my_ food.”

“In _your_ pictures.” George muttered.

“Yes. In _my_ pictures. Despite your disdain for it, my career, along with your father’s-“

George broke in automatically. “Adoptive father.”

“Don’t you dare say that again,” Stacy hissed angrily. “We are the only parents you have, and you should be thankful for it. And those photos and stories help pay for your equipment, for Shaun’s equipment, and everything else you have. You and Shaun play at journalism, you should have more appreciation for our work!” 

“Yes, _mother_.” George knew Stacy hated it when she used that tone and the word “mother”.

Stacy loomed over her smaller daughter. “So you should know that your little stunt today reflects poorly on all of us.” She wasn’t just referring to the contacts, but the needling that George did while Stacy was guiding her.

“It reflects poorly on _you_. Not me. Not Shaun.” George tried to puff herself up in defiance. 

“I can make it reflect poorly on you, if I need to. You need your parents’ permission to keep your licenses. Shaun needs our permission as well. Give me the contacts.”

George’s mouth dropped open in protest. “No! I bought them! There’s nothing wrong with them!”

“They make you look like even more of a freak!” The words were out of Stacy’s mouth before she could think, the implication being that she already thought of her daughter as a freak. Subconsciously it was true, but it wasn’t something she was proud of having said. She was relieved that she had kept her voice low: she didn’t need Shaun or Michael to step in on this.

George flinched. She’d lived with her retinal KA for over a decade now, yet it still hurt to hear Stacy say that. As much as she was neglected by her mother at times, she still craved her love at some level. “The truth comes out.” She forced her face into a mask of indifference. “Nice mothering there, _Stacy_.” The only thing Stacy hated more than “mother” was being called by her first name.

“Listen here. I am not going to deal with your teenage rebellion right now. Give me the goddamn contacts.” Now her volume started to increase. 

“NO! They’re mine!” George took a step back from Stacy. Stacy had slapped her before during a fight, and George didn’t want to give her the opportunity to do so again. 

George’s loud denial was enough to draw the attention of her brother. Shaun came in through the bathroom door, immediately going to George and assessing her, asking with his eyes if she wanted him to stay, which she did. “George paid for them.” He hadn’t heard the rest of the argument, but it didn’t take a genius to know it was about the contacts.

“I don’t care. I will not have you going to functions with me wearing those.” She refused to look at Shaun. This was between her and George.

George finally lost it, yelling at her mother. “That’s all you really care about, is when I go to functions with you! You don’t care about how I feel or what it is like for me!”

“ **STOP IT NOW**!” Michael Mason’s voice was heard before he was seen. He opened the door without warning, having already shut off all the lights in the hall. He at least could remember that.

The two women continued glaring at each other, as Michael looked between them. “George. You shouldn’t have bought those without our approval first. Your mother is right.” George opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand to stop her. “But it’s done now. You will not wear them in public with us unless we have cleared it first. Otherwise, you wear your glasses. Got it?”

George nodded, still fuming, but just wanting her parents out of her bedroom. “Fine.” Before Stacy or Michael could say more. “I just want to go to bed.”

The resentment and anger between Stacy and George was palpable, and Michael knew nothing good could come from them continuing to antagonize each other. “Fine. Shaun, go to your room. Your sister is going straight to bed.” Shaun hesitated, because Michael and Stacy didn’t seem to be moving yet, and he didn’t want to leave her alone. “Out. Now!” Michael now glared at Shaun.

* * *

Once Shaun reticently turned and moved to the bathroom door, Michael took Stacy’s arm and walked her out too, before they could start sniping at each other again. 

“You ok?” Shaun was back in George’s room within moments of their parents exiting. He never even left the bathroom. He folded her into his arms, stroking her hair softly.

“Nothing new.” George’s voice was flat.

“I’m sorry.” He tipped George’s face up to kiss her. George knew how to push Stacy’s buttons like a pro and both of them could be cruel when fighting. 

George gratefully accepted the kiss. “Stay in here tonight?” She didn’t care if Michael or Stacy came to check on them and found them together at this point. She just wanted Shaun next to her.

“Of course.” They didn’t sleep next to each other every night, just when someone really needed it, and tonight George definitely did. 


End file.
